Video cameras, such as those used in professional media production settings, are highly sensitive pieces of equipment that must frequently be moved during filming to capture specific cinematographic shots. Video cameras respond to the slightest movement, and often do so in uncertain or undesirable ways. For that reason, the motion picture industry has developed many techniques and tools for stabilizing a camera during motion to reduce the undesirable effects of ancillary movements.
The motion picture industry has produced numerous types of tracks for moving a video camera smoothly from a first point to a second point. These tracks typically consist of two opposed, elongate rails secured to opposed bases. A chassis or dolly rides the rails between the bases on wheels or feet that glide over the rails of the track, and the video camera is mounted to the dolly.
For short runs, a track constructed of a single span of rails is ideal. However, cameras must often be moved longer distances. For instance, a shot that follows a surfer running down a beach and into the water may require that the camera move with the surfer fifty feet or more. A track is typically assembled along that distance to produce a stable, smooth, moving shot down the beach. In situations where the camera moves more than a short distance, a track assembly is constructed from many rail members coupled together in series. However, the junction between the rail members often is uneven, and as the camera dolly rolls over the junction, the dolly may be jarred or may vibrate, causing the camera to shake slightly. That shake will be translated permanently to the film. If the vibration in the filmed scene can be fixed, it will have to be reduced or eliminated in post production, which can be time-consuming and expensive. An improved track for a camera dolly is needed.